


Skinny Love

by kissedxbyxfire



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Friends/Love, M/M, Pining, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sick Steve, Skinny Steve, bucky taking care of steve, pre-serum steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissedxbyxfire/pseuds/kissedxbyxfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I could never find a negative inch of you. Might be mad about the pollen that triggers your allergies, the cold for laying you out for days at a time, just never gonna blame you. I won't ever pick you apart, I'm gonna take all of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Love

Bucky doesn't treat Steve like he's made of glass. 

He's not overly rough with him either but he doesn't act nervous around Steve, like he's going to keel over and have a fit because his body is too frail to even withstand a slight breeze. Steve feels normal with Bucky. He does have those moments where he gets a worried look, tells Steve to bundle up, gives him grief for coming home soaking wet from the rain. Steve gives Bucky a mouth full about how he's not a kid and can take care of himself, but it's rarely something to get heated about. Normally Bucky doesn't get too coddling or mother hen him unless he can really tell something isn't right and it's usually when Steve realizes it, sometimes Bucky can sense an oncoming cold or asthma attack before he can.

And for how much he beats himself up for his body working against him, for how much he asserts that he doesn't need help, for how much he still prides himself in pushing through struggling (no, living) with various illnesses, he ends up relaxing at Bucky being there through it. 

Most people look at him with pity, sadness, nervousness, and sometimes even disgust. But he's never gotten that from Bucky, so he lets him take care of him. Because he doesn't feel sorry for Steve. 

-

Possibly the only time Bucky has ever looked at Steve and thought he couldn't do something was when he broke up a fight between Steve and some kids they went to school with who were trying to take Steve's book bag, the first time they met. 

Bucky had watched as Steve got knocked down, landing hard on his tail bone, and got back up. Bucky wasn't close enough to hear anything, but then Steve was punched right in the gut and that set him right back in the dirt. Bucky was already pissed and storming over when Steve was slowly getting up again with his arms wrapped around his stomach. 'This damn kid won't quit.' Bucky thought as he got near the group. He moved to stand between Steve and the other kids, shouting about leaving him alone and picking on someone their own size, when one of the older kids came at Bucky. The kid had his arm pulled back and aiming his fist at Bucky, but Bucky was faster and landed a punch to the kids eye. After that the kids decided it was time to run off, yelling back obscenities. He turned around as he heard someone say, "What'd ya do that for?!" 

"What'd I do that for? You, ya punk! Those guys were gonna lay you out." 

Steve's eyes were furrowed as he glared at Bucky. 

"I had em on the ropes!" 

Bucky thought the kid was mad. "Yeah, sure, kid." He looked to Steve's hands covering his stomach. "Hey, you ok?"

Steve pulled his hands away and tried to straighten out. "Yeah, nothin' I can't handle. An' don't call me kid, you're a kid too."

Bucky huffed a laugh and shook his head. "Well you sure seem better than me, I never actually punched a guy in the face before, I think his face broke my hand."

Moving closer, Steve looked at his hand and offered, "Nah it's not broken, probably gonna get a nice bruising though, mine always do."

Bucky looked him over, this runt of a kid had punched someone in the face and lived? And he asked him as much.

Steve looked offended. "Yeah, once or twice." 

"Hey, look, I'm not tryin' to be a jerk. You got guts."

And Steve actually smiled at him. His hair mussed up, a smudge of dirt on his cheek, but his smile made Bucky really notice his eyes. His eyes were blue as the sky - he willed himself to stop staring, he didn't want to seem like a creep.

Steve was looking at Bucky now with a smile at the corner of his mouth. "My ma's a nurse, ya know, if you wanna get your hand looked at." He said as he slung his book bag over his shoulder.

From then on Bucky picked up on how to stop nose bleeds, know a sprain from a break, and other helpful tips on how to put himself and Steve Rogers back together again. 

-

Whenever Steve and Bucky limped into Ms. Rogers house - when they ended up with long bloody scrapes on their arms and legs after daring each other to ride their second-hand bikes down a steep hill, when Bucky stepped in after he found Steve in a fight, the usual etc - they'd get an ear full of how reckless they had been, how dangerous whatever stunt they pulled was, how they set a worry in her heart near every time they walk out the door.

It's mostly not so bad, getting yelled at, what's bad is the guilt over being the cause of worry or disappointment. It still isn't so bad though, not when it's from Ms. Rogers. Because even though they feel awful after, she always makes them feel better. She'll end her scolding on a heavy sigh, tell them she's happy they are all in one piece and get her kit to clean their wounds. 

Bucky watches as she kisses the top of Steve's head when she's done patching him up, he gets embarrassed every time. He knows later she will find Bucky when Steve isn't around at that moment and pull him into a hug that he clings to, after she'll look at him with soft eyes and a small smile then say, "Thanks for taking care of our boy."

-

So, there was only that one time Bucky ever questioned if Steve couldn't do something on his own. Over the years of being friends Bucky learned to never doubt Steven Grant Rogers. Steve rarely asked for help with anything. If he needed something from a high shelf he would climb the counters, though he'd make sure his ma wasn't there to see. Steve would bang jars on the edge of the counter to loosen em and use a rag as a grip to get the damn thing open. If he got a bit winded while going up a few flights of stairs he'd use the wall as support instead of letting someone use an arm to support him. If he had to lift a heavy box he'd take some things out and make two trips instead of one. 

But there were times when Steve's body just wouldn't let him do something. 

-

Steve was sitting up on the couch wrapped in a thin blanket, and coughing up a storm. His nose was red from rubbing it so much and complaining about it being itchy. Bucky was in the kitchen refilling a glass with water and could hear Steve wheezing. He knew it wasn't the kind to start an asthma attack but Steve's throat was dry and that wasn't helping anything. 

Bucky came back in the living room and handed Steve the glass of water as he sat down next to him. Steve took the glass and came up for air after almost downing the whole thing. After a few moments he turned to Bucky, "I swear I can go, I'm fine. The movie is in doors, it was the damn wind."

They had planned on seeing a movie since they had some money saved up, but there had been fast winds near all day yesterday that kicked up dust everywhere. Bucky had known it would mess with their plans but he doesn't even care they won't be see a movie today, they can try another day.

"We can go some other day, Steve, it's really not gonna bother me. And to get to the movie you gotta walk outside ya genius, and I'm not letting you off this couch with you wheezin' like that."

Steve looked irritated and Bucky wouldn't blame him. 

"I can do it, Buck. There's barely wind today. And the wheezin's not-"

"Damn it, Steve, breath through your nose." Bucky moves to take the water glass and sets it on the floor. Bucky's not going to let Steve get worked up over missing a movie. 

"Please." Bucky uses his right hand to turns Steve's face towards him and rests his palm against his jaw, his thumb moving along his cheek as he talks. "You gotta stop. It's only a movie, it's only a day, bab-"

"Don't." Steve huffs, cutting him off.

"You like it." Bucky grins. He doesn't really, but sometimes Steve melts. 

And Steve blushes a tiny bit but his face starts to redden for another reason as he works himself up again. 

"I just wanted one day, Bucky. One day with you to forget about bein' dirt poor, for you to relax 'cause I know you work hard and you got knots all in your back, for me to get lost in a show and I could forget about bein' broken, we coulda seen a comedy and laughed til it hurt. And I had ta go and ruin it all. I hate being trapped in here." 

Steve is talking fast but Bucky finally gets him to stop when he puts his hands of either side of Steve's face and their eyes meet.

"Please, stop. Shut your trap for talking and just breathe." And at least Steve does that. After a few moments Steve opens his mouth to start talking again but stops when Bucky says, "You get yourself worked up and I'm gonna hold your arms over your head." 

After a few minutes of letting Steve breathe and calm down Bucky takes his hands away from Steve's face. Steve is calm, but the corners of his lips are turned down. And when he's in a mood Steve has the saddest prettiest face, this kids a fuckin' chore to put up with. Bucky smiles, puts his arm out on the back of the couch and Steve moves to his side. Steve's breathing better after forcing him to calm down so his wheezing isn't so bad right now. His head is resting on Bucky's shoulder and he has an arm around his waist. And it's not often that Steve lets Bucky dote on him so he takes a chance.

"So, is it alright if I call you baby? Huh, sweetheart?" Alright, he might be teasing a bit. 

"I guess, but only for the rest of the day. Just don't gush about it, geez." Steve says, sounding peeved but Bucky can also hear him smile. 

"Alright, then. So, how's my baby feeling?"

"I'm fine. Better." 

Bucky runs his fingers through Steve's hair. It's quiet for a moment. 

"I'm sorry, Buck." Steve says, breaking the silence. 

"It's ok, Stevie." 

When Steve sighs at that, Bucky moves so he can see him.  
Bucky rests his palm on Steve jaw. Steve is still pressed into his side, his arm moving to rest on Bucky's chest. And he chooses now to try and make Steve understand.

"'m not mad at your body." He runs his thumb over Steve's bottom lip, then moving over his cheek. But he wants Steve to really hear him, so he makes sure he has attention of those baby blues before he continues.

"I could never find a negative inch of you. Might be mad about the pollen that triggers your allergies, the cold for laying you out for days at a time, just never gonna blame you. I won't ever pick you apart, I'm gonna take all of you." And he gets a real honest smile from Steve. He's got a blush creeping down his neck, so Bucky knows he's embarrassed at the attention, but he's still smiling. Steve's eyes even get bigger and Bucky's sure he can see stars. 

But just to really make sure Steve knows he's serious, he adds, "Even your smart mouth and stubborn bull head." 

-

When they were younger Bucky had seen Steve's mother help him through an asthma attack. It was horrifying to watch Steve struggle for breath, his hand clutching the front of his shirt, Bucky thinking he could actually see his chest tighten. Steve's mother moved fast but gently, scooping Steve up and holding him against her with his back to her chest, a hand over his heart. She was so calm and Bucky was too scared to even move, the most he could manage was to say "Steve" or "please" and he knew he didn't sound calm at all. Steve's eyes looked panicked under furrowed brows, but his mother was talking to him softly and soothingly. Bucky was shaking were he stood, trying to focus on what Steve's mother was saying, grasping onto her voice as something to ground him like he knew she was doing for Steve. 

After what felt like hours, maybe what felt like an eternity to Steve, the attack was over. Steve's breathing had evened out and his mother was guiding him to sit up in a chair in the living room. Bucky, finally regaining control of his own body, cautiously moved to cover Steve with a blanket while his mom was getting him a glass of water. He was worrying his bottom lip with his teeth as he looked at Steve, his head was resting against the back of the chair and his eyes were closed.

"Stevie." Bucky tried to whisper but couldn't stop his voice from cracking. 

"Hm?" Steve hummed in reply.

Bucky wasn't sure of what he really wanted to say, and he felt damn stupid when he took in a shaky breath and felt pin pricks in his eyes as he fought back tears. Steve must've heard because then his eyes slowly opened, meeting Bucky's. He just couldn't help it anymore, Bucky moved closer and gathered Steve in his arms. He hugged Steve, being mindful of how tight, and hid his face in the crook of his neck. He felt useless and kept telling himself to stop being a big baby, that Steve was he one hurting, but all he could manage were those same shaky breaths.

" 'm ok, Buck." Steve spoke softly into Bucky's hair, sounding tired. Steve shifted against him, a hand reaching to run up and down Bucky's back as he spoke again, " 's ok, I'm here."

Bucky felt even more embarrassed, even more horrified, when he found out that wasn't even close to a bad attack. 

-

Steve had an asthma attack earlier. Bucky knew the drill but it never scared him any less, he likes to think he hides it well. 

He had Steve pulled close, his back against Bucky's chest, sitting on the floor with their legs splayed out. Bucky's right hand over Steve's heart, feeling the rapid beat against his palm and the shallow rise and fall of his chest. 

"It's ok, I'm here. You can do this." 

Steve's head was resting back against Bucky's shoulder, his eyes shut tight and face pained. He made sure not to crowd him, knowing he needs support but also needs space.

"Just focus on me, try to match my breathing. In through your nose, Steve." Bucky spoke calm and steady, his face turned to Steve, lips sometimes brushing skin.

Steve's breathing started to even out and his pulse wasn't racing as fast. He took a deep breath, "Buck.." his voice strained. 

Bucky smoothed the hair off Steve's forehead. "Shh, don't talk right now, it's ok. I got you, Stevie." 

They were now laying together on Steve's bed, as always when Steve has an attack. It might be more for Bucky than for Steve. 

Steve will say he's fine, that Bucky shouldn't fuss over him but he still ends up sitting between Bucky's legs and leaning back against his chest. This is how they'll sleep tonight, Bucky sitting up against the wall and Steve laying against him. It's better for Steve to sleep at an incline, easier for him to breathe, and Bucky feels better being able to feel Steve's lungs move against him. 

Steve sat holding out a book in front of him while Bucky read out loud over his shoulder. Steve could listen to Bucky talk all day, not that he'd really ever admit it. When he has an attack he always tells Bucky he's fine, because for the most part he is, and says he can sleep in the chair out in the living room and that he honestly wouldn't mind. And Bucky may humor him, but they both know they'll end up like this. This was ok though, he doesn't feel like Bucky's babying him, he feels content like this. 

Bucky nuzzled his nose to Steve's hair, Steve's eyes slide shut as he takes a breath and lets out a soft sigh as he exhales. 

"Hey, punk, you falling asleep in the middle of my story?" His breath ghosting along Steve's neck, making him shiver. Bucky lets out a soft laugh, "Don't get all worked up now, can't have another attack." 

Steve shook his head, "Shuddup, ya jerk." 

"Hey now, that's no way to treat a man. Who else is gonna put up with you?" Bucky says as he rests his cheek against Steve's hair. 

"I can take care of myself." Steve snaps back. 

"Yeah, I know." Bucky's voice sounds far away. He knows it's true, Steve doesn't really need him. 

It's quiet for a few moments. He wants to say more. He wants to tell Steve he's the strongest person he knows, ask if Steve can feel how his heart skips when they are this close, but he can't. 

Steve breaks the silence. 

"Thank you, Buck." He doesn't turn to face Bucky, he can feel a change in the chest moving against him, but he means it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, feel free to let me know :)
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://www.kissedbi.tumblr.com) for more Stucky, pining over Sebastian Stan, and Marvel feels
> 
> Now in French [here!](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12153270/1/Skinny-Love-traduction)


End file.
